Besos
by ChikusLover
Summary: "¿Es el momento para decirlo?" One-Shot. Pareja: Elmairy/Chikus.


**Lo primero de todo, buen día/tarde/noche (favor elegir la opción correspondiente) y muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer esta pequeña historia que he escrito. De verdad lo agradezco, y me encantaría que dejaran un Review para saber que opinan o para avisarme de algún error. ¡Es mi primer fanfic!**

**Advertencia: Lo más probable es que la caracterización de los personajes no sea la mejor.**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen, ¡son de la grandiosa Yu Wo! /Si fueran míos... Que la Diosa de la Luz los ampare~/**

* * *

_—¡A-Ann, te odio!_ —Escuché aquel grito provenir desde la habitación del Capitán Caballero Hoja, quien luego de recibir su lote de cartas semanal se había encerrado emocionado a leerlas en completa tranquilidad. Después de todo, ¿hay alguien que no reaccionaría así de recibir las cartas de su amada? Mas nadie contaba con tal exclamación, ni menos que esta saliera de la boca del Caballero que nadie nunca lograba enfadar… En teoría.

Bastante sorprendido (Debe resaltarse el hecho que por naturaleza exagero mucho mis expresiones faciales) detuve mis pasos, dudando por primera vez si patear o no la puerta buscando entrar a constatar la situación. Lo último no fue necesario, Elmairy salió con su arco de su escondite, caminando presuroso en dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Apuesto todo mí sueldo a que se descargará su rabia con los blancos de práctica.

Supongo que lo correcto es seguirlo, ¿o no? Ni siquiera termino de procesar mis pensamientos cuando me veo caminando a paso veloz hacia el mismo lugar. Maldita impulsividad, me lleva a hacer cosas de las que me arrepiento.

...

Bien, esto último es mentira. ¡Yo _**NUNCA**_ me arrepiento de mis decisiones!

Al llegar a mi destino veo como Hoja ya se encuentra disparando flechas a velocidad frenética, cada disparo certero, como siempre; tal parece que esta vez fue bastante seria la situación.

Siento un pequeño escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Elmairy puede ser verdaderamente atemorizante con arco en mano.

Me acerqué "silenciosamente" (Tan silencioso, que todo quien estaba practicando volteó la vista hacia mi dirección) me puse tras su espalda y le di un "suave" (¿Será necesario decir que tan suave?) golpe en su hombro. Volteó su rostro hacia el mío, sus verdes ojos ahogándose en lágrimas, su rostro carmesí por no respirar correctamente.

—_H-hermano Fuego, buenos días. ¿Sucede algo?_ —Me sonrió, intentando ocultar su llanto sin éxito.

¿Que si sucede algo? Tú no estás bien y odio ver a la gente que aprecio de esa manera. En especial a ti, Hoja, que desde hace un tiempo te aprecio más que a los demás. Incluso más que a Sol, y eso que él salvó mi vida.

Gruñí por lo bajo mientras que lo tomaba por los hombros y lo arrastraba de vuelta a su cuarto, cuidando no olvidar su arco y respectivas flechas. Si algo debía ser hablado será justamente en ese lugar, tendremos mayor privacidad y él puede ser tan perverso como le plazca.

Sí, sé lo que piensan, "¿El bondadoso Caballero Hoja siendo perverso?" Ni yo creí la primera vez que lo vi enojado. Pobre Sol, la pasó mal en aquella oportunidad. Tal vez otro día cuente esa historia.

Apenas entramos a su habitación el silencio se hizo latente; era tangible la atmósfera de tensión. Lo lancé sobre la cama, él solo se acomodó.

_—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_ —Grité, bastante fuerte de hecho. No deseaba enfadarme, pero tal vez qué le habrá dicho la muy puta esa. Hoja me miraba con sus grandes, expresivos y hermosos, digo, verdosos ojos, como dudando de si hablar o no. —_Tsk, habla de una buena vez_. —Insistí. "Paciencia" no está en mi vocabulario.

—_A-Ann me dejó. Me cambió, más bien. Por un adinerado príncipe que cumplía todos sus caprichos cuando yo no estaba._ —Apenas terminó de hablar rompió en llanto.

_—¿Solo era eso?_ —La verdad es que no comprendía del todo el por qué de sus lamentos. Ann es una chica (infiel, pero ese no es el punto). ¡Hay muchas otras iguales! ¡Y no vengas con el cuento de que "Ella es única" "Nunca encontraré a alguien tan hermosa como ella"! ¿Acaso quieres escucharte como Luna? —_Silencio, que es ella quién se lo pierde._

_—¿Perderse de qué? No tengo dinero, ni gran belleza, ni fuerza, ni un reino por heredar de mi padre. No soy nadie especial._ —Musitó en respuesta.

Ahora sí que me enojé.

_—¿Quién se cree ella para terminar con Elmairy Hoja, Caballero Hoja de la treintaiochoava generación de Caballero Santos? El mejor arquero, la persona más bondadosa de todo el templo; muy guapo también… eso lo dice Sol. ¡Eres un ejemplo a seguir, Elmy!_ —No sé de dónde saqué tantas palabras de apoyo emocional, supongo que no es más que la honesta verdad.

_—¿Tú... crees eso? ¿De mi?_ —No me había percatado de que mientras hablaba me acercaba más y más al rostro de Hoja, al punto de que sentía con detalle su tibia respiración. Tampoco noté cuando lo sostuve firmemente del mentón, lo atraje hacia mi, y...

Lo besé.

En los labios.

Eran suaves y los sentí ligeramente salados por tanto llanto.

Cuando me separé Elmairy me observaba confundido. Pero sonreía con esas pequeñas gotas de dolor que solo resaltaban su sufrimiento.

_—Es obvio que es tu primer beso._ —Dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio. _—Ven, deja que te enseñe. No aprietes tanto la boca, tontito._

De un momento a otro tenía a Hoja encima, me había jalado, recostado y volteado sobre la cama. Sobre su cama. Ahí, **ÉL** me besó.

Sus suaves labios al contacto de los míos, ansiosos del contacto ajeno, de lo desconocido. Siguiendo su consejo separé un poco los labios, solo para notar que algo tibio los humedecía. Por instinto abrí la boca, mas no esperaba para nada que la suave lengua de quien tanto deseaba me invadiera de pronto.

Me encantaba la sensación de su lengua jugando en mi boca; una rara mezcla de placer y deseo gritando por más.

Y más, y más, y más...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un par de cálidas manos se deslizaron bajo mi pijama, recorrieron mi torso, y se detuvieron de pronto sosteniéndome en abrazo. La suave voz de mi acompañante río antes de preguntar.

_—¿En qué piensas, amor? Te noto distraído._ —Susurró en la penumbra de mi habitación.

—_En nada, Elmy. Vuelve a dormir, es tarde._ —En eso mi pareja de verde cabellera dejó un beso en mis labios.

Suspiré. Solo él lograba que olvidara mis preocupaciones.

_—¿He dicho que adoro tus besos?_

~Fin~

* * *

**Gracias otra vez por leer. ¡Háganme saber sus opiniones!**


End file.
